Nothing to Fear
by sunshinenorcas
Summary: [[Bloody Jack Under the Jolly Rodger]] Jacky awakens from her nightmare to find that her fear has not forsaken her. JackyxJared


Nothing to Fear

Ficdom- Bloody Jack: Under the Jolly Rodger

Pairings? JarrodxJacky

Warnings? Minor Language

Summary- Jacky awakens from a nightmare only to discover that her fear hasn't left her.

Disclaimers- I do not own The Bloody Jack series, so please don't sue a poor American high school student…

_The waves pound against the beach and the noose tightens around my neck. I scream and scream and scream, but no sound is coming from me mouth, and not a soul comes to rescue me…_

I awaken with a gasp, sitting ramrod straight in my bed, my chest a-heaving in fearful, hitching gasps, and my hair plastered to my forehead. Shivering, I peer around my room, as if looking for remnants of my nightmares. No one looks back at me, but terror squeezes at my chest and lungs, immobilizing me. I think I see shadows and nightmares creepin' about the edges of my vision, and I think I can hear whispers just beyond the brink of my hearing.

My nightmare has left me, but my fear has not.

I start to tremble, tears flowing down my face. I feel like the walls are a-closing in around me. At every creak and bump, and there's a lot on this bark, I jump, my nerves stretched taut.

I breathe heavily, mortal fear still clutching my chest. It is strange… I have been awake for several minutes now, but it is as my mind is still is caught up in my nightmare.

I moan despairingly, the shadows are twisting and turning, becoming figures from my past… I squeak and hide under the covers, but that makes the feeling worse.

I sob quietly, trembling, imagining a pair of strong arms around me, fighting back the demons and stroking my hair, my face buried in their shoulder, them telling me softly

_Its okay Jacky, now you just calm now. There, there little girl, I got you, ain't nothing going to happen, oh no, I'll fight those nightmares away, don't you believe it. There you go, just relax little one, don't cry now, I ain't going to leave you, I got you, kid, I got you…_

I gasp out another sob, I had to get out of this room. But where to go? On the Dolphin I defiantly would have crawled in with _him_, or possibly Liam. And in Boston I woulda already fled to Amy.

But they were all gone.

The Wolverine jerks and I nearly fly through the room, only by gripping the bed sheets so my fingers turn white saves me from that fate. It is settled, I have to leave this room.

I mean to sneak out as quietly as not to wake up Higgins, sorry old chap, but I can't stay here tonight, but as soon as my bare feet hit the ground, I fly to the door, sodding my shoes.

I creep about in the chilly starlight, fixing my trouser and jacket so they hung properly… I hadn't changed into nightshirt yet, being dead tired when I finally stumbled down.

I didn't want to stand out here in the cold for much longer, and in my room alone was no option. If I wear to jump into someone's bed, who would it be? Robin I consider for the longest time, but I was leading the poor lad off in so many directions… I don't think he would be able to not see it as an advance. Who else? Jared maybe? He was unpredictable… but he might understand. I flush as I remembered the kiss, but he might be kind to me, and not try a thing.

I weigh my two options for the longest time before making my choice and creeping off through the shadows again.

I creep up to the door and pop it open a crack. He was lying on his mattress, thankfully clothed. I was scared about the awkwardness of the situation if he hadn't been wearing naught but his drawers or less. He must have been as tired as I was, to stumble in and fall asleep in the clothes on his back. He looks wary, even at rest, muscles coiled and tense, brows furrowed. I slid in quietly and close the door with a slight snap. Instantly he is alert, sitting up with a shiv in hand.

Joseph Jared's eyes narrow when he sees me.

"What the hell Puss?" he growls.

My resolve crumbles right then and there.

"I… um… I…" I stammers out weakly.

I was cut off by another swell hitting the boat, and rocking the cabin. I squeak, losing my balance, and careen around the cabin. Jared catches my elbows as I sail past him and keeps me standing upright until my knees stiffen.

He looks at me now with concern on his face. _Damn!_

"I… I had a nightmare." I manages to gasp out. The shadows are back again, dancing in my vision. "And it's a-following me… I can't get it out…"

I hear whisperings behind the veil. I bite back a sob.

"Will you think badly of me if I ask I can stay here tonight?"

Jared stares at me for a long time, I begin to think he's going to boot me, but no, when he does finally move, it's to make room.

I jump beside him gladly, and snuggle up to his warmth, his arms encircling my back, drawing me close.

_I got you now girl, you ain't got nothing to fear now little one…_

He strokes my hair, and rubs my back; I bury my face in his shoulder and chest. Deep in his chest, I can hear him humming a slow lullaby. Slowly, my terror ebbs away, leaving me feeling warm and content. I close my eyes, Jared's song and the lull of the ship drawing me to oblivion.

I sleep 'til dawn, and my nightmares do not return.

/Yes. I am aware that this is a short baby. ;;

Concrit 3

Flames : (

Thank you, InuYashaRockOn for the title. :) 3

And thank to the other kind reviewers and readers. Your kind comments have helped me greatly, thanks. 3


End file.
